Conviction
by sistermistyeunice
Summary: Kinky, pre-possesed Sister Mary Eunice, Bananun, and all that good stuff. One-shot, may turn into more if I get good reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**KINKY SMUTTY LESBIAN NUN STUFF AHEAD **_

_**hey hey hey**_

_**so lately i've been having a lot of raulson feels, particularly bananun ones. i have a very warm place in my heart for sister mary eunice, and decided a lil' while ago that there aren't nearly enough SME smutty fics. **_

_**this might be a one-shot, but it doesn't have to be if you guys want more.**_

_**reviews are very much appreciated! enjoy :) **_

Sister Jude stood from her seat behind her desk. "I don't have time for this delinquency, Sister Mary Eunice- please deal with her…" Jude muttered, picking up a thick cane from it's closet and slapping it into the pale hand of the young woman. Closing her office door behind her, Jude left only Lana and Mary Eunice.

"Do you have to…?" Lana's pale face had drained of what little color it had left when Sister Jude brought out the cane. It was something stupid, something that didn't deserve caning, but Jude had it out for the poor reporter, and didn't give up an opportunity to break her morale just that little bit more. The idea of Mary Eunice carrying out her punishment made the brunette especially uneasy. She'd always found something so strangely attractive about the innocent nun.

"I'm afraid so." Mary huffed, staring down at the cane in her hand. There was a red spot three-quarters of the way up the length of it, a blood stain from a particularly harsh caning of punishments past. Unfortunately, it was one of many, and the cane Mary Eunice held wasn't the only blood-stained thing in the asylum- far from it. Although Mary Eunice had been on the receiving end plenty of times, she'd never had to actually cane anyone. The thought made her nervous, and a little woozy. She'd never been given this kind of power before. She felt her hands begin to shake.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be." she pleaded, her eyebrows furrowed.

Lana's panicked gaze had subsided, melting into a look of acceptance. She figured she'd just get it over and done with, there was no way out of this one. She'd rather lose the battle and win the war. Lana stood from her seat across Jude's desk, calmly pushed her chair aside, and bent over the desk. She'd leave the rest to the nun. It was then that she realized the innocent girl would have to nervously pull down her panties and cane her against her superior's desk. The thought excited Lana more than she'd like to admit, but she'd been craving a woman's touch for so long… it wasn't her fault. She was tired of settling for her own fingers.

Sister Mary Eunice was desperately trying to calm herself. Something about the sapphic woman made her so nervous on a normal day, and here she was, about to pull down her panties and cane her. She was't going to just cane her though, no- it couldn't be that easy. She'd be caning her ass. That supple behind she'd pictured, cupped in her hands, so many times before. This excited the nun, and she began to recite prayers in her head to shake the image of Lana's smooth bottom.

This wasn't just a mental image anymore, no- now it was reality.

Mary Eunice lifted the hem of Lana's hospital gown up, revealing her plain underpants. They both took quiet, deep breaths before the blonde pulled down the elastic band and tentatively rested her palm on Lana's warm skin. They both felt unholy shivers go up their spines. Mary was ashamed of this foreign feeling, especially seeing that it came from an action that was supposed to be the farthest thing from sexual. But, nonetheless, she felt an unfamiliar warmth begin to grow between her legs as she rubbed Lana's cheek briefly before tearing her hand away and bringing the cane down against her milky skin. The first whack wasn't particularly strong, the flutter in her stomach distracted her. She suddenly realized that her breathing was becoming louder and slower, and bit down on her lip to try to bring it back to normal.

"Are you alright?" Lana croaked from the other side of the desk. She could feel her heart begin to race. It'd been so long since she'd been touched like this, and Lana had her eye on the young woman since she'd first met her all that time ago.

"F-fine-" Mary stuttered, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"You don't sound fine." Lana said, her voice smooth and low.

"Just feeling a little lightheaded, t-that's all." She desperately searched for the strength to continue.

"Regardless, we still must finish your punishment." Just barely successful in her search, Mary sighed. She wasn't sure how long it'd last, though.

Lana spread her legs a little, her white underwear sliding down her thighs to pool around her ankles. The new view caused the nun's gaze to drop to what was just barely peeking from between the brunette's legs. That was enough to do her in. A gentle moan escaped Mary Eunice's lips. Lana smiled, the nun's moan was confirmation for her to continue.

"Sister?"

"Ms. Winters, I'm sorry, it's just that I…" She had no idea how to excuse her reaction.

"Sister, you still have to finish my punishment…" She turned to look the blonde doll in her sweet blue eyes. "I've been so bad… You can't let what I've done go unpunished-" she bit her lip. She knew she was laying it on thick, but how could she not? Watching the innocent nun unfold before her, by her own hand, was too delicious to pass up. She watched Mary Eunice's cheeks flush pink.

The nun took a deep breath, gaining a pinch of her composure back- just enough to bring the cane down hard. Lana gasped slightly, biting down on her lip a little more harshly. Mary ran her thumb along the red welt that rose in the cane's wake. She was practically panting, she was so aroused by the whole ordeal.

"Ms. Winters, please- I just…" Mary said breathily, cupping Lana's smooth ass with her free hand, her eyes falling closed. Lana eased her hips up, guiding the girl's hand to take a tighter hold on her.

"Sister, you have to finish what you started…" Lana leaned forward on the desk, letting her eyes fall closed as her lips parted in pleasure. She prayed that the young blonde would find the courage to take her. And sure enough, she did. Lana's eyes opened and a low moan escaped her lips as she felt Mary Eunice's long fingers slide between her legs.

Mary Eunice could hardly stand. The warm liquid that now coated her fingers was the most tantalizing sin she'd ever seen in her life. She pulled her hand away so she could suck her finger clean. "Ms. Winters, you taste like heaven…"

Lana, who was breathing heavily now, flipped herself over and sat on the desk. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, and pulled the nun between her legs. The older lesbian pressed her lips to Mary Eunice's, reveling in her own sweet taste. "So do you…" she panted, reaching around to unbutton Mary's habit.

"N-no…" the blonde's eyes slip closed.

"You don't say that with much conviction, Sister…" Lana shoved the last of the girl's clothes onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ahhh! thank you all so much for your kind reviews. here's the next installment. it gets significantly rougher. read at your own risk!**_

_**i hope you enjoy it!**_

"Ms. Winters, may I see you?"

Lana looked up from her card game, and immediately caught the blonde's eyes. There was something unnaturally sharp in them today. Maybe it had to do with their escapade from a week prior, but Lana couldn't be sure. She'd thought before that she couldn't picture the nun angry, but here it was, and somehow it looked completely natural.

"Now." Mary Eunice crossed her arms.

'Anger' wasn't the right word, no- it was more like a combination of impatience and haughtiness that Lana couldn't completely describe. Description was her job, but she lost the ability upon seeing the nun's expression that afternoon. She stood, snubbing out her cigarette and putting down her cards, all while shooting Mary Eunice a stubborn glance. She sighed, and followed the nun down the hall and into her office.

As soon as the door shut behind them, the young blonde clicked behind her desk and sat, folding her hands on the table. Lana sat across from her.

"I understand you think you have me under your thumb, Ms. Winters. I called you here to prove that's the farthest thing from the truth."

_What?_ Lana thought to herself. Her silent question was immediately answered with a snide look from the nun, which was shortly followed with a more verbal response.

"You don't own me, Lana." Mary Eunice smiled, bringing her legs up to rest her feet on the table. "Don't think you can treat me like one of your toys."

She drew her hand down under her skirt, hitching it up just above her knee to unclip her stocking from her garter. Lana felt her lips part unintentionally, powerless to Mary Eunice and the show she was putting on.

The nun slowly pushed the black stocking down her milky thigh, then her knee, then her calf, before kicking her shoes off and peeling the stocking completely off.

Lana was utterly dismayed at the young woman's sudden indiscrimination. Just a week ago she'd been stuttering under the reporter's hand, blushing at her every word. But now, their roles were completely reversed, and Lana found herself crossing her legs to stave off her growing arousal.

"This excites you, doesn't it?" Mary teased, now barelegged, climbing up to sit on the desk. She hung her legs off the side of the desk, draping them on either side of Lana. One quick slide forward and she'd be straddling her. But for now, she sat in front of the pining brunette, her legs spread just barely enough to show anything off. Lana was barely breathing. She feared that if she did, she'd moan out the nun's name.

"Your face alone is enough to answer my question, Ms. Winters." she smiled, throwing her wimple to the floor and curling a blonde lock around her finger. "This is awfully naughty of you, especially considering your condition… Maybe I ought to-" she closed her legs completely. Lana stifled a cry. This caused the devil inside Mary to laugh.

"Or maybe not." Lana bit her lip while the nun giggled, running her hands up and down her calves.

"No, p-please-" Lana begged.

"Oh, so you prefer me like…" she spread her legs again, this time far enough for Lana to see her red slip and lacy red panties. "…this?"

Lana nodded vigorously, reaching out to put her hand on the young woman's exposed thigh. It was quickly slapped away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mary scolded. "How disobedient." she pulled her skirt down to her knees, revealing that demonic smile again. "Tell me, Lana- What happens to disobedient girls?"

Lana bit her lip when she felt her cheeks sting pink. She murmured something that wasn't completely audible. Mary grabbed her roughly by the jaw, yanking her face up to look her in the eyes.

"What was that?"

Lana looked down. "…They get c-caned-"

"That's a good girl. Go pick out a cane for yourself." Mary Eunice grinned, slapping Lana gently on the cheek before sending her to stand. She was thoroughly drunk on the power that came with this particular brand of sadism. Lana stood, and walked towards the cabinet of canes and whips Sister Jude had kept in her office.

Lana was still in complete shock at the uncharacteristic debauchery the young nun now seemed to possess in abundance, but she'd be a filthy liar if she pretended she didn't love it. There was something about this exchange, being treated this way, teased this way- that Lana had craved for so long. Lovemaking with Wendy had always been just that; lovemaking. Love. There was no roughness, none of this sadism she was experiencing now. Something about how Mary Eunice handled Lana turned her on to no end. She chose a medium sized cane, and brought it back to the desk.

Mary Eunice stood, hastily taking the cane from her shaking hand and forcing the older brunette over against the desk. She tore her dress up, and her panties down to her ankles.

"What do you think you deserve today, Lana?"

Lana stayed silent as Mary Eunice gently rubbed the cold end of the cane against the warm flesh of her backside. The nun brought the cane down unwarned, eliciting a sharp cry from Lana. She gave her nine more sharp lashes before tearing off her habit and leaning into Lana's sore behind.

"Does it hurt?"

Lana nodded, tears falling from her eyes to the desk. Mary got down on her knees, and immediately kissed Lana right between her legs.

"Spread your legs for me, my good girl-" she cooed softly, changing her tone completely before her words and thoughts were lost in Lana's core. Her tongue delved between the woman's wetness and all that could be heard was moans from both of them. The blonde brought two fingers up to help as she flicked her tongue against Lana's clit.

Lana was completely lost in the sensation, and soon cried out in an orgasm. Her cum dripped down her legs as Mary Eunice collapsed, panting on the floor. Lana soon joined her, and they laid together on the floor, breathing against each other, for a long time.


End file.
